Costume Party
by lamontsilla
Summary: ¿Que mejor manera de celebrar su cumpleaños que con una fiesta de dizfrases?  Tarde para el cumpleaños de Orochimaru, pero bueno para celebrar el Halloween


Mitsuki: Hello~ Mitsuki volvió con una parodia.

Suki: Lo hice especialmente para un concurso en "Akatsuki Love"

Mit: Buen foro, si son fans de Akatsuki, échenle un vistazo.

Mitsuki: Sin más… le dejo leer.

Costume party.

Miro como Kabuto acomodaba las telarañas falsas en uno de los miles de rincones obscuros de su ya no tan secreta guarida. Hacia un par de años que había entrado a los cincuenta, pero, ¿Qué acaso los cincuenta no eran los nuevos cuarenta? Por lo que se le ocurrió una forma maravillosa de celebrar su cumpleaños ¡Una fiesta de disfraces! Había invitado a sus antiguos compañeros de Akatsuki, y por supuesto, a varios de la aldea del sonido y muchísimos criminales peligrosos con lo que había hecho negocios. Ya se podía visualizar siendo alabado por todos en su asombroso disfraz.

- Orochimaru – Si, justo lo que le faltaba para que ese cumpleaños fuera perfecto. Un "Feliz cumpleaños" dicho por su adorado Sasuke. Se giro con una sonrisa, preparado para recibir esas agradables palabras.

- ¿Qué deseas Sasuke-kun?

- ¿Cuándo comenzamos a entrar? – Allá iba su perfecto cumpleaños.

- Sasuke-kun, hoy no habrá entrenamiento, ya te lo había dicho… el disfraz que te hizo especialmente Kabuto para ti esta…

- Entonces no habrá entrenamiento.

- No.

- Me voy.

Apenas se giro, el cerebro de Orochimaru empezó a formular una estrategia para detenerlo: Sasuke era un niño egocéntrico y enojón, en pocas palabras, berrinchudo, pero eso siempre le había parecido lindo, se golpeo mentalmente cuando descubrió que se había desviado del tema inicial y el joven Uchiha ya se había alejado un par de metros, y fue en ese momento en cuando la idea llego a él.

- Creí que querías ver a Itachi-kun – Apenas ese nombre fue pronunciado Sasuke se giro con el sharingan activado.

- ¿Itachi?

- Si, me pregunto qué clase de disfraz traer… seguramente será uno que resalte su natural belleza.

- Iré…

- ¿Perdón? No te escuche, estaba pensando que nadie notaria tu ausencia si Itachi está ahí…

- Iré a tu maldita fiesta de cumpleaños… - Se cruzo de brazos.

- Pero la única forma en la que te dejare estar ahí es que te pongas en disfraz que esta sobre tu cama, o si no, te encerrare en "ese" cuarto.

El Uchiha menor hizo un extremadamente diminuto de miedo, el estúpido cuarto obscuro ya le había dejado más de un trauma, y no tenía intención de volver a entrar ahí en su vida.

- Lo hare… - Pronuncio después de un suspiro de resignación.

- Muy bien Sasuke-kun, pero date prisa, me muero por verte vesti… digo, el tiempo pasa rápido y no alcanzaras a cambiarte.

Rio internamente cuando Sasuke comenzó a alejarse, solo faltaban un par de horas para que la fiesta empezara. Siguió dándole órdenes a Kabuto, la telaraña estaba muy arriba, ahora había quedado muy abajo, se veía demasiado falsa y después demasiado real.

- Orochimaru-sama…

- ¡Calla! Todo tiene que ser perfecto.

Kabuto lanzo un suspiro, sabía perfectamente lo obsesivo que podía ser su señor, primero había sido la inmortalidad, bueno, lo seguía siendo, después, Itachi Uchiha, después con Kimimaru, Sasuke lo seguía siendo y ahora su fiesta de cumpleaños.

- Si, Orochimaru-sama – Volvió a subir a la escalera, esta vez con un paquete de arañas negras y moradas.

Se dio media vuelta y camino hacia la cocina, tenía que revisar el menú especial de esa noche, ya podía imaginar la mesa de bocadillos. Unos fuertes y rápidos pasos y un chirriante sonido le alertaron de que alguien quería atacarle.

- ¡Ni pienses que voy a ponerme eso! – Esquivo con facilidad el chidori de Sasuke.

- ¿Por qué no? – Sonrió abiertamente.

- Porque no… no tengo esa clase de… ¡De mañas! – Un imperceptible sonrojo ataco sus mejillas.

- Eso no fue lo que me dijeron mis espicas en Konoha… ni lo que dijiste la otra noche en…

- Eso ¡Eso fue un momento de debilidad! – Tan pronto como había llegado, el Uchiha menor despareció.

Lanzo una pequeña risa, Sasuke seguía siendo un niño sumamente adorable. Siguió caminado, esta vez rumbo a su habitación, estaba ansioso por probarse su disfraz. A Kabuto le había costado pinchazos de agujas, cortes de tijeras y cocidas en la máquina de coser, pero lo había terminado a tiempo. Entro a su habitación y saludo a sus múltiples serpientes, quienes le respondieron con un cariñoso serpenteo.

Abrió las puertas de su extremadamente lujoso y costoso armario de madera de roble hecho en la aldea de la hierba y observo el maravilloso traje negro, con brillantes botones dorados en el pecho. A simple vista, y para cualquier idiota que no supiera de música, era un simple traje con variantes militares inglesas, pero no, ese, ese era un traje especial, hecho idéntico al del rey del pop, únicamente para él.

No pudo reprimir su emoción e inmediatamente comenzó a cambiarse, lanzando su típica ropa a otro de los miles de rincones obscuros de su guarida. Se puso el traje, se admiro en el espejo y corrió hasta un cajón, el cual comenzó a esculcar desesperado, lanzando las cosas a todas partes, su preciado kit de bondage, su álbum de fotos de Itachi, su álbum de fotos de Sasuke, su enorme colección de videos hechos en casa de él y Kabuto. Hasta que por fin lo hallo, un sombrero negro. Se lo puso de lado y volvió a mirarse en el espejo, en su mente grito "Perfecto" y unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron su feliz momento.

- ¡¿Qué? – Abrió la puerta violentamente, encontrándose con su fiel sirviente/ayudante Kabuto, con un traje, que según él, era de científico.

- Orochimaru-sama, Akatsuki ha llegado… y hay un pequeño problema con Sasuke-kun.

- ¿Qué clase de problema?

- Se ha encerrado en su habitación y grita "Prefiero estar una semana en ese maldito cuartito a que mi orgullo sea pisoteado de esta manera" – Pronuncio tratando de imitar la voz de Uchiha.

- Aaah, ese niño – Menciono en un suspiro.

- Además… - Kabuto se acomodo sus gafas. - … algunos Akatsuki traen atuendos… bastante… interesantes, estoy seguro de que a Sasuke-kun le interesara ver el de su hermano mayor. – Una extraña mirada se torno en el rostro de Orochimaru.

- Avisa que estaré ahí en breve, yo iré por Sasuke-kun.

Por otra parte, en la enorme sala preparada para la ocasión, los Akatsuki trataban de mantener la calma… y no destruir, hacer explotar, cortar y/o sacrificar nada en el intento.

- ¡Hidan, deja de comerte todo! – Grito cierto tesorero vestido de Frankeinstein.

- Joder, esta bueno – El religioso tomo un pastelillo en forma de calabaza y se comió la mitad de un mordisco. Llevaba una camisa negra, gastada y rota, pero aun abierta del pecho, y pantalones de cuero negro, también rotos, la boca y gran parte de la cara manchada de sangre… no tan falsa. Además, se había pintado la piel de un extraño verde azulado. Definitivamente el zombi mas sexi a kilómetros de ahí.

- No sé como estas tan delgado si comes más que una vaca – Deidara se llevo una mano a la cintura, con un vestido de cenicienta, pero sin el típico peinado.

- Estas celoso porque yo no tuve que estar dos meses a dieta para entrar en mi disfraz – Se comió el resto del pastelillo.

- Al menos yo no saque el mío de la basura, intento barato de zombi – Se acomodo los guantes.

- ¿Alguien puede recordarme por que acepte esto? – Se escucho la seria voz de Itachi, quien se negaba a salir de su escondite tras su compañero, quien iba vestido de marinero.

Pein salió de entre las sombras, vestido de conejo-zombi-vampiro. Unas orejas blancas sobresalían de su cabeza y tenia maquilladas heridas alrededor de toda la cara, haciendo juego con las perforaciones.

-Fácil, Itachi… - Jalo del brazo al Uchiha, mostrando su traje de maid negro y unas orejas de gato sobre su cabeza. - … tenemos que recuperar el anillo que Orochimaru tiene, para eso, debemos ir a su habitación, para ello, Deidara seducirá a Orochimaru, si no funciona, lo intentara Hidan, y si no funciona, lo intentaras tu, nuestra arma secreta.

- ¿Y por que Konan no entra en ese plan? – Pregunto Kisame mirando a la mujer quien iba vestida de conejita playboy. Itachi le dio un codazo en las costillas para que dejara de verla.

- Pff hahaha – El marionetista no pudo evitar reír, vestido de Dark Blader, aunque claro, se había quitado el molesto casco. – Orochimaru es la cosa más gay que he conocido en mi vida… no caería nunca ante Konan.

- ¿Experiencia propia, Sasori? – Molesto el tiburón. El nombrado al instante reacciono y se abrazo a sí mismo.

- ¡Deidara, protégeme! – Se metió bajo el ampón vestido.

- ¡Danna! – Se sonrojo.

- Bien hecho, Kisame, reviviste uno de los más horribles traumas de Sasori- Pronuncio con ironía Kakuzu.

- ¡Tobi también quiere un pastelillo! – Una alegre voz de chico bueno resonó y una caja camino por el piso.

- ¿Tobi? – Deidara avanzo unos pasos y cayó al suelo.

- Haha, rubia, ¿Qué demonios es eso? – Le apunto el zombi riendo a carcajadas.

La falda del vestido se había levantado dejando ver unos sexis pantis de encaje blancos, además de un seductor ligero, junto con las medias blancas. Se levanto lo más rápido que pudo con la cara completamente roja, aun sin poder que Sasori soltara su pierna.

- Venia con el disfraz… ¡Y Pein dijo que tenía que seducirlo y me obligo a ponérmelo!

- Pues se te ve muy bien, ¡Guapa! – Rio mas el albino.

- Con razón Sasori no quería salir de ahí – Mientras Kisame hablaba Itachi volvió a esconderse tras él.

- ¿De qué es tu disfraz Tobi? – Pronuncio con voz tranquila Konan.

- Oh, oh, Tobi es un gundam.

- ¿Gundam? – Repitió Itachi, saliendo momentáneamente de su escondite.

- ¡Si! – Todos miraron la inscripción en la caja que decía "Gundam". - … ¡Y Zetsu-san es una planta! – Apunto con su dedo a… efectivamente, a una planta que lentamente abrió sus venus mostrando a Zetsu.

- ¿Desde cuándo estas ahí? – Nuevamente Sasori volvía a su expresión tranquila.

- **Desde que llegaron…** te dije que el disfraz era bueno.

- Disculpen… - Interrumpió Kabuto. – Orochimaru-sama estará aquí en un momento.

Se escucho el timbre de la puerta y de inmediato fue a abrir.

Mientras, al otro lado de la orochibase, el famoso y aclamado sannin golpeaba suavemente una puerta. Dentro, un joven de cabellos negros se hallaba sentado sobre su cama, con la piernas cruzadas y apretando una almohada contra sí mismo. Se levanto de la cama y se miro nuevamente en el espejo, un vestido negro y muchos holanes en la falda blanca, se giro, la espalda descubierta. Se levanto la falda del vestido, medias negras y ligero del mismo color… miran la cama y observo las orejas de gato que se encontraban ahí.

- Sa~suke~-kun… abree laa puueertaa – Canturreo Orochimaru. - … anda, prometo no manosearte otra vez.

- ¡Vete!... – Corrio y se recargo contra la puerta, por si trataba de abrirla. - …violador de niños…¡Violador de Uchihas!

- Solo trate de violar a Itachi una vez… - La puerta se abrió de golpe y la cama le cayó encima.

Tomo las orejas y se las puso.

- ¿Feliz? – Se cruzo de brazos. Orochimaru se deslizo como la serpiente que era, apenas le miro, se le lanzo encima. - ¡Dijiste que no me manosearías!

- Sasuke-kun… olvidémonos de la fiesta y vallamos al cuarto obscuro – Le jaloneo, pero apenas paso por la sala, detuvo su andar de golpe.

La enorme habitación estaba llena de gente, busco con la mirada a su principal objetivo, pero no le encontró. Todos los invitados estaban ahí, gente importante también.

- Orochimaru-san – Una mujer rubia llego a su lado, pero tenía… tenia voz de macho. Justo en ese momento, Sasuke logro escapar. – Vengo de parte de Pein y… ¿Podría soltar mi pierna, Sasori no danna?

- ¿Sasori? – Deidara dio un grito cuando Sasori apretó su pierna. - Cariño ¿Qué haces ahí abajo? – Se metió también debajo del vestido.

- ¡¿Pero qué mierda? ¡Ustedes dos, fuera de mi vestido!

Se levanto la falda ocasionando que toda la gente volteara a verlos. Sasori seguía aferrado a la pierna de Deidara mientras gritaba "¡No, aléjate, violador de niños!"

- Fui, fui, Deidara-chan, que espectáculo – Hidan se hallaba comiendo gelatina en forma de cerebros.

- Anda, es tu turno – Dijo Konan, siendo seguida de cerca por el conejo-zombi-vampiro.

- ¿Qué? A la verga, ni loco me voy a liar con el famosísimo violador de niños, bien recuerdo lo que el sacerdote del templo decía: "Nunca te metas con alguien que usa sombra morada" – Se comió la última gelatina.

- ¿Han visto una charola con cosa rosa? – Kabuto llego, con una ligera expresión de preocupación.

- Si, si buscas gelatina, ya me la comí – Se relamió los labios.

- Eso… eso no era gelatina.

- ¿Qué era?

- aam, claro que era gelatina – Kabuto se giro y regreso por donde vino.

- Pero que tipo tan mas jodidamente raro, estar con él puto de Orochimaru te hace mierda el cerebro.

Sasuke se escabullía entre la gente, tratando de no ser notado, hasta que se golpeo con alguien, estaba punto de gritarle cuando se dio cuenta de quién era… y de cómo iba vestido. Itachi, su renegado y malvado hermano mayor estaba vestido con un uniforme de maid, con orejas de gato y claramente ocultándose tras un hombre de piel azul, seguramente eso era parte del disfraz.

- sa-Sasuke… - Itachi se había puesto, por primera vez ante él, nervioso. - ¿Por qué estas vestido así?

- Yo, podría preguntar lo mismo… - Ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

- ¡Itachi-san, Konan y Pein te están buscando! – El tiburón tomo en brazos al Uchiha mayor y se lo llevo lejos de ahí, dejando sorprendido al Uchiha menor.

Orochimaru recorría la sala, saludando a los muchos presentes, recibiendo alagas por su asombroso traje, la deliciosa comida, especialmente la gelatina en forma de cerebro, una verdadera obra de arte. Podía decir que su fiesta era un verdadero éxito, había recibido muchísimos regalos, uno especialmente grande de la antigua organización a la que pertenecía. Se sentía el dios del mundo; miro como en uno de los sillones se encontraba sentado su adorado Sasori, siendo consolado por la mujer con voz de hombre.

Se encontró con Kakuzu, y habían tenido una charla bastante interesante sobre qué tipo de soga era más resistente para atar a alguien, mientras el hombre de negocios el presumía que había encontrado a alguien que no se quejaba de que le violaran todo el tiempo.

Miro a su alrededor y noto que algo no quedaba, miro de repente como Sasuke estaba pálido, sentado en el piso alado de la puerta de una de las habitaciones. Se acerco a él, pero el joven apenas y le prestó atención, únicamente señalo la puerta. Orochimaru se asomo por la ranura de la llave y miro asombrado el interior.

Itachi Uchiha siendo… en pocas palabras, manoseado por ese maldito pez mutante, ¿Cómo a él si lo dejaba manosearlo y a él nunca le dejo? Noto como Sasuke se levantaba y se sujetaba con fuerza de su brazo.

- Prefiero ir al cuarto obscuro – Sasuke tenía un pequeño tic en su ojo derecho.

- Orochimaru – Pein llego a un lado. – Es hora de que nos retiremos… pero antes, nos gustaría que abrieras el presente que trajimos para ti.

- ¡Nagato! – Le tapo la boca de golpe. Quería venganza por haber desertad de su organización, a la cual todo criminal que se hiciera llamar respetable quería pertenecer.

- ¡Claro!... Sasuke-kun, espérame en tu habitación.

Orochimaru camino hasta la mesa en donde se encontraban los regalos, Pein golpeo la puerta e Itachi y Kisame salieron, el Uchiha tratando de acomodarse el vestido y el tiburón, acomodándose el cabello. Les hizo una seña a Sasori y Deidara, quienes se levantaron. Y por ultimo llamo a Kakuzu y Hidan, este último tenía la cara llena de salsa BBQ.

Miraron con una sonrisa como Orochimaru retiraba lentamente el moño color morado y como abría lentamente la caja. Apenas la abrió, una explosión de espuma cubrió la mitad de la habitación.

- ¡Ja! Por abandonar la organización – Le apunto acusadoramente el pelinaranja.

- ¡Por tratar de violarme y sodomizar a mi hermano! – Igualmente apunto Itachi.

- ¡Por dejarme un trauma de por vida y un odio irrefutable a la serpientes! – Grito Sasori.

- ¡Por que se acabaron las costillas BBQ! – Hidan parecía realmente molesto.

Sin más se giraron y se fueron como si nada. Orochimaru simple y sencillamente se giro, desquitaría toda la ira que tenía en ese momento con Sasuke… y si no se escondía, con Kabuto también.

Al final de la celebración, cuando no había nadie más en la orochibase, una venus se abrió lentamente.

- Vez, te dije que el disfraz era bueno… - La parte negra de Zetsu tubo deseos de golpear a la parte blanca.

Mitsuki: No fue tan buena, ¿Cierto?

Mit: Aun no se me dan bien las parodias.

Suki: Bueno, hasta la próxima: D


End file.
